


You Cannot Trust Someone Who Is Using You

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982), The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Jim begins to doubt Roy after the murder of Hannibal Chew. Roy tries to make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nerves and Circuits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123938) by [Vanfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu). 



"Are you afraid of me because I'm a replicant ?"

Jim was eating his noodles mechanically. He was still shaking a little, so Roy guided his hands carefully to help him bring the chopsticks to his mouth. Roy's gentleness made him uncomfortable, especially after what he had seen.

"I'm afraid of you because you killed a man."

The kid could not chase the image of the dead genetic designer out of his head. Roy had poured the freezing water that contained the eyes over him. Dozens of eyes rolled at his feet and he must have stepped over some when he made his way out of the cold room.

"I would never hurt you."

If Leon was listening to them, he remained quiet. Jim did not know what to think of him. Leon had watched Roy kill an innocent without doing anything to stop him. But at the moment, Jim was huddled between the two replicants, and he felt warm and perhaps a little safer than when he was all alone, waiting for them to come back.

"But what if I am no longer of any use to you ?"

Roy looked upset by Jim's words. He cared about the kid, he really did. What was he supposed to do for him to understand ? Meanwhile, Jim was worried to have said something wrong.

"I'm not using you, Jim !"

Leon did not seem convinced by those words. He could not understand why Roy insisted on taking a human they barely knew everywhere they went. Jim was too young to be a blade runner, but he could easily report them to the police.

However, Roy appeared to have taken a liking to him.

Roy wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders and whispered in his ear :

"I'm not using you."

He then kissed him on the cheek and smiled. Jim could not tell whether it was genuine or not.

Suddenly, Leon got up from his seat and looked around, like a big dog trying to figure out where a smell came from.

"What is it ?" asked Roy, and Jim tensed in his arms.

"Police men." warned Leon and Roy took Jim by the hand as they got up as well.

"Let's go." said Roy, and Jim headed in direction of his apartment with the two replicant following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Roy may have used Jim in the beginning, but at some point, whether or not this early in the story, I do not think he is anymore.


End file.
